Elven Darkness - Twilight of Destiny
by AliceeNight
Summary: This story is about a girl named Celestine Lardometh who just feels like she is somewhat.. different from other people. A popular group of 'students' from Middlewood High has decided they must reveal the truth about them to Celestine. Meanwhile, in the Land of Allansia, a great evil stirs, looking for Celestine, who possesses something very powerful and important.


**January 16 **

_"Where am I? What am I doing here?" _

_A dark figure suddenly appears, holding a dagger in its hand. A scream suddenly filled the air, followed by a noise of someone falling. _

"_Who are you? What do you want?!" I hear myself screaming and backing away on all fours. _

"_Come to mee… I havvee waiitedd soo long" it hissed and suddenly raised the dagger, dangling it a few inches above me. _

"_Noo! Leave me alone!" I heared myself scream, kicking away. _

"_Comme tooo mee…." It hissed once again and the dagger plummets down towards its target….._

_**Riing!**_ "Times up ladies and gentlemen! Pencils down and pass up your test papers!" cried Ms. Jenison as the ruffling of papers and binders snapping filled the air. My mind came back to place. Spanish Class. End of the Period. Spanish Midterm. It took me exactly three seconds to register what was going on. I stared at the paper in front of me with horror, scrambling to quickly fill in answers as fast as I could. I racked my brain for answers, quickly reviewing all the stuff we learned during class. Adjectives, Verbs, Pronouns. … Some of the words and phrases on my paper I swear I never saw in my life before. I wonder how you say 'I am so dead' in Spanish. My classmates were already filing out, heading to lunch. I look across to my best friend who was already packing up and looked up, making eye contact with me. She gave a small nod and quietly left the now empty classroom.

"Ms. Celestine, dear, you will need to hand in the test now." I nodded slowly, gulping loudly and gave in my half done, half wrong test paper. At that, I quickly bolted out the door with my bag slinging on my shoulder.

"Ugh! I had that dream again, Olivia." I said, facing my best friend gravely. "I'm going to get another spanking soon." Olivia nodded and continues eating her turkey sandwich. I sighed and opened my lunch bag. As you all know of course, my name is Celestine. Celestine Lardometh. Weird name huh. I know. I guess you could say my parents were that kind of parents. Everybody else in the entire Middlewood High had original names like Amy, Claire, Ron, etc. I have long, wavy brown hair with some highlights of blonde with blueish- gray eyes. I am 15 years old and attending Middlewood High in the sophomore year at the moment. There's Olivia Vestele, my best friend in the entire world. She has the most beautiful and soft black hair and deep brown eyes. The most wonderful friend someone would ever have. I am so lucky.

"Earth to Celestine." Olivia said, waving her hands in front of my face.

"Huh, oh. It's you, Olivia. What's up?" I asked her.

"Have you forgotten? Your birthday is in 2 days!" She exclaimed. Right. My birthday was in two days! How could I have forgotten?! January 18 is my birthday. I would be turning 16 in two days! How exciting! My face brightened up.

"OMG I totally for-"I stopped short when the lunch room doors swung open, revealing a group of students, one year above us. Everybody had stopped talking and stared up at them. The group consists of three boys, Logan, Jackson and Alexander and two girls, Emily, and Kimberly. They were of course considered the most popular in Middlewood High. The reason behind this was of their looks and brains. Especially looks. Girls were constantly drooling over them like they were celebrities. Jackson, the tallest out of the group has dark brown hair along with two piercings on his right ear and dark brown eyes; he portrays as a cool and laid back kind of person. Logan, the medium heighted one is always the quiet one. He has golden blonde hair topped with bright emerald green eyes. Then there's Alexander, who is the jokester of the group. He has light brown hair and light gray eyes. As for Emily and Kimberly, there is no other word to describe them except beautiful.

It felt as if everybody had held their breath as the group made their way to the table behind us. As I turned around, I suddenly made eye contact with Logan who was staring at me, which sent chills down my spine and I quickly turned back to face Olivia. Olivia had been still the entire time and quickly nudged me softly. "Think we should head out now." I agree with her. The atmosphere had suddenly turned…. wrong. Freshmen and sophomore year girls had quietly made their way towards the group. I nodded as if I understood and we quickly left the lunchroom. I caught a glimpse the group staring at me and Olivia, which sent more chills down my spine before the lunchroom door closed behind us, breaking eye contact. _"I'm getting a bad feeling" _I thought, shivering at the idea. _"Just can't wait for Dance Class."_


End file.
